My Life Is So Damn Perfect NOT!
by th3-declaration
Summary: Syaoran Li,17,a playboy, has a major crush on Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, 17,a girl that hates dancing, math and most of all Syaoran Li. What will happen before their prom? Find out… F.Y.I.I changed the title since SOSNoel requested it . "


Summery Syaoran Li,17,a playboy, has a major crush on Sakura

Summery Syaoran Li,17,a playboy, has a major crush on Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, 17,a girl that hates dancing, math and most of all Syaoran Li. What will happen before their prom? Find out…

'blah…'think

"blah…"talking

Sakura's POV

'Argh….where is my stupid Math homework!! 'I was looking for my damn homework since Math was about to start in a matter of minutes and I still haven't found it yet. 'homework…..home-'Suddenly there was a sheet of paper on my hand. 'Found it'I started to run to my Math class. 'hmph. Math is such a stupid class why the heck do they bother to teach us stupid stuff'.

Suddenly, I felt someone following me. It started to creep me out ALOT. Since the hallway was totally empty why would you want to be here alone with someone stalking you. Anyways I stopped, I knew I was wasting time since class was really about to start.I turned around and saw Syaoran stopping. May I remind Syaoran Li is the most insolent jerk anyone has ever met, of course besides his Friends, his teachers, the principle and his lovey-dovey fangirls.

"why are you stalking me"I glared at him while saying that."urmm…..I'm in the same classes as you"replied Syaoran.'OH MY GOD!!was he trying to point out the oblivious.''the nerve of him!!'I was talking to my mind –wait why am I talking to me??Oh well that's not the point."hey, lil blossom wan to go on a date with me"asked Syaoran."yeah…"I replied"Really!"said Syaoran."yeah, in your dreams how would want to go out on a date with you."I really told him cuz when I was running to class he was leave behind with all the dust.

Syaoran's POV

I watched her run to class.We are in the same classes but, she always notices me as a playboy jerk."Sakura Kinomoto, I will get you soon, just you wait" I whispered to myself.

-time change-

"Math is over lets head to the locker room to get changed"I told my friends."yeah, I heard that the girls are dancing and the boys get to rest and watch them dance." said Zack.

Sakura's POV

"What!Dancing!Of All Sports Dancing!"I screamed like crazy to Tomoyo and Meiling(F.Y.I their my B.F.F)"Shut Up kura!!"shouted Meiling."Yeah!!your too loud!! and anyways dancing isn't that—bad"said Tomoyo."Easy for you to say, you guys Like Dancing.. Like Dancing"I told them."whatever, lets go or else Miss Kumiko will make us do push ups again"said Meiling."Sigh…fine, its not like the Guys are going to watch us"I said.

-Soon-

"What!The Guys Are watching Us Dance!"I shouted. "Shut Up Or Else!!"explained or more of shouted Meiling.m"But!" I tried to tell them but…"No Buts get your butt on the stage and DANCE!!"said Tomoyo.

-Time Change-

"Okay!Girls you guys will be dancing today, so stop chit chatting and get yours butts up here"said Miss Kumiko."fine, I'll dance" I admitted defeat to my so called friends."Ok!Girls, you guys will be dancing to Dirty" said Miss Kumiko."Ready!Go!"then she pressed the play button.

I saw Syaoran and his friends drooling over Keiko Hikari (more of Keiko Hikaru though), the school's slut.Yes, I know what your think:I'm so mean, what is so bad about keiko that I call her a slut. Well.. she really is a slut.She started to dye her hair blonde by the age of 8, she wears these stupid green contacts. And lastly, she sleeps with teachers boys(that these not include Syaoran, I'm surprise!!)etc……

Now you know why I call her a slut. Eh! Why is Syaoran's eyes staring at me like that? Ah well ….I don't really care anyways.

-time change-

"Finally!!I was starting to sweat a little too much" said Meiling. "yeah why don't all of us go to that new café to have lunch?" suggested Tomoyo."But there is still Japanese class and I so badly want to go" I told them."Hmmm… why don't you go first then we'll meet up later" suggested Meiling. "Okay!!"i said.


End file.
